vikings_wolves_of_midgardfandomcom-20200215-history
Vikings: Wolves of Midgard
Vikings Wolves of Midgard is a video game created by Kalypso Media and released March 2017. Gameplay Gameplay in Vikings is reminiscent of the Diablo series with the camera viewing the player character from above while guiding their actions. Items such as weapons, armor, shields, and totems can vary in quality with bonuses determining their rarity. Gold, resources, and items can be acquired on raids simply by walking near them and sold or bought at shops in Ulfung village. You can also bind ruins to items with slots to improve them as you see fit. Fighting Style At the beginning of the game the player chooses one of five fighting styles and skill trees that include magic attacks unique to each skill tree and god that they can later change by simply changing the weapons they are currently using (they can also switch to a second weaon set in the midst of combat without opening the inventory menu). Each style follows one of five norse gods, which are... Thor These warriors utilize two-handed weapons such as large hammers, axes, and greatswords. Odin The use of two-handed fighting staffs and double bladed spears. Tyr The use of a one-handed weapon like a sword, axe, hammer, or mace with a small or large shield for blocking hits. Small shields offer protection without cutting to heavily into speed reduction while large shields offer greater protection with slightly greater speed reduction. Loki One one-handed weapon in each hand such as swords, axes, hammers, and/or maces. Skathi The use of bows and long distance fighting but is slower than the others and unefficent in close quarters. Valhalla Mode Valhalla Mode is an optional gameplay decision where if the player character dies once they and all their progress are erased. Plot Setting The games story takes place within the Nine Realms of Norse Myth, including Midgard (Norse name for Earth) and Utgard (homeworld of the Mountain Giants). The player character is a member of the Ulfung tribe, known as outcasts and renegades. The player chooses their characters sex, appearance, and starting fighting style before starting the campaign. The player character will have to fight a multitude foes in their path to kill the Frost Giant Grimmr and prevent Ragnarok. Story Campaign One The story opens with Grimmr and his army marching through Ulfung village and killing its Chieftain and the majority of its warriors before moving on for Grimmrs' quest to start Ragnarok while leaving some stragglers to break into the Mead Hall and kill the remaining villagers. At this time the player character returns to the village from hunting and after finding the dead Chieftain and the escaped Blacksmith Volund, the blacksmith gives the player character the Chieftains' healing talisman before the player character saves the village Armourer Hildibrand and Skald Helga while killing the three remaining Jotun and their Tomte forces before returning to the Mead Hall. The next day the Ulfung name the giant killer as the new Chieftain and rebuild the village. The Chieftain is informed that the the winter stocks are ruined and heads to the nearby Fjords to kill the dangerous Jokul to make hunting and wood gathering safe for the villagers. After killing the Jokul and taking its head as a trophy, the Chieftain finds the Shipwright named Skallagrim trapped in the cave and lets him join the Ulfung as long as he proves useful. The next day Skallagrim repairs the boathouse and gets to work building a longship for the Chieftain and when finished suggests the Chieftain raid the nearby rich Svanung Tribe for additional food and gold to which the Chieftain agrees with and sets sail. Fighting their way into the Svanung Fort and killing the rival chieftain and her bodyguards the Ulfung Chieftain either loots the Svanung village or makes them the Ulfungs' vassals. A few days later Helga tells the Chieftain that she had a dream that her father Frakki, a Runesmith, and former tribe are in danger and asks the Chieftain to go with her to their island. Arriving on the island they find the the village destroyed and the villagers dead. Helga stays with the longship while the Chieftain searches for Frakki and is attacked by a Troll named Grindan and kills him before venturing beyond the village and finds Frakki within a deep cave. Frakki urges them to leave before a Troll-witch named Grindill appears a vows to kill the Ulfung Chieftain for killing her son Grindan. The Chieftain and Grindill fight and after the Chieftain defeats Grindill Helga runs in and reveals that Grindill is her mother and Grindan was her brother and begs the Chieftain to spare Grindill. The Chieftain complies and Grindill returns to Utgard while the other three return to Ulfung village with Frakki joining the tribe as the Runesmith. Upon returning Volund tells the Chieftain that they are running low on iron. Volund then suggests that the Chieftain raid the Jarnung Tribe who live by an iron rich mire. The Chieftain agrees and sets sail. Fighting to the gate of the town the Chieftain only to find the gate to strong the Chieftain fights through the mire and then through the foothills near the town and a cave that delivers the Chieftain to the back entrance of the town. Fighting through the town the Chieftain encounters the Jarnung Elder at the main quarry who summons the tribes ally the Mire-Witch to aid in killing the Ulfung Chieftain. The Mire-Witch transforms the Jarnung into the Iron Guardian, an hulking Jotun-like shaped creature with iron in many places for skin. The Ulfung Chieftain kills the Iron Guardian and takes its head as a trophy before the Mire-Witch hints that the Ulfung may need her help in the near future and tells the Chieftain that Volund will dream of a new way to make iron before leaving. The Ulfung Chieftain then either loots the town or makes the Jarnung their vassals before sailing home. When they return home Volund tells the Chieftain of his new dream and the Chieftain approves it before Hildibrand tells the Chieftain that the Jotun have set up a camp in Cold Spring Valley, and the Chieftain decides to attack it in retaliation. Campaign Two Campaign Three Will Finish ASAP. Reception References Category:Browse Category:Vikings: Wolves of Midgard